


reaching the horizon

by displayheartcode



Series: Warmth of the Sun [43]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Ginny Weasley, Post-War, Secret Relationship, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: "I told you we were being obvious. At least obvious enough for my family to notice."
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: Warmth of the Sun [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/115171
Comments: 22
Kudos: 54





	reaching the horizon

**Author's Note:**

> spiiiiite

There was a moment of complete relief. Harry laughed. “I think you’re my blind date.”

Galahad Weasley matched Harry’s grin. His red hair reflected the sunlight streaming in from a nearby window. “I told you we were being obvious. At least obvious enough for my family to notice.” He took the spot next to Harry in the booth seat, surprising him with a quick kiss.

“Wait.” Harry broke away. “This means your _brothers_ know.” The last few months of sneaking around with Galahad played like a film reel in his mind. Harry had been helplessly pining while Galahad was adjusting with his transition and changing Quidditch teams. Dating was something that _happened_ between their late-night conversations and weekends flying together. They were friends, former teammates, and now this.

Of course, their relationship had to be kept quiet. Galahad deserved as much privacy as possible since coming out.

“Ron is the one who set this date up. I think this counts as his blessing.” Galahad touched the side of Harry’s hand. “When do you want me to introduce you as my boyfriend to my parents?”

“You just want to make your mum cry from joy.”

Galahad hid his smile from behind a plastic menu.

"After you do that," Harry said slowly, "You might have to be my date at the next ministry function."

"Is that so?"

Their fingers laced together under the table. 

Harry fell a little more in love with him. 


End file.
